1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parking-brake operating device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional parking-brake operating device is arranged such that an operating lever having a control cable directly connected thereto is moved to apply a braking force to a brake. Under this condition, the operating lever is fixed to hold the braking force of the brake. Further, it is common that the fixing of the operating lever is practiced by engagement of a ratchet pawl provided on the operating lever to a ratchet of a bracket provided on the side of a body of an automotive vehicle. A braking-force holding mechanism for holding the braking force of the brake is composed of the operating lever, the ratchet wheel and a ratchet pawl on the side of the body of the automotive vehicle. The operating lever is provided with a release element such as a release rod or the like for disengaging the ratchet pawl and the ratchet wheel from each other to release fixing of the operating lever, thereby releasing the brake.
The conventional parking-brake operating device has the disadvantage that, when the brake is operated the operating lever is always in a full-cock position, so that the projecting operating lever prevents getting-in and getting-out of a driver, and a space within the vehicle is reduced or narrowed.